Afraid
by HappyMalfoy922
Summary: Quatre is very quiet and a little aggressive. What could be the reason of his behavior? Pls. Review... QuatreNewGirl.


Title: Afraid  
  
Author's Penname: HappyMalfoy922  
  
Author's E-mail: happymalfoy922@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the Gundam anime makers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I know my story's a little bit the same with others but please review. May it be good or bad, just review so I'll know if I'll continue with my story. Thank you very much.  
  
Summary: Quatre is very quiet and a little aggressive. What could be the reason of his behavior? Pls. Review... Quatre/NewGirl.  
  
((((((((((  
  
"Are you okay?" Casella asked the Gundam Pilots as they entered back the ship after a battle with robotic dolls again.  
  
"Pretty good little sis." Duo answered his sister with a smile. Although you can clearly see the wound he had on his shoulder.  
  
Casella was Duo's sister and the entire Gundam Pilots personal nurse. Duo brought her there when she was just 14 when he found out that their father died and their mother was married again.  
  
Casella treated all the Gundam Pilots as her older brother except for Quatre. Ever since she got there and was introduced to everybody, she liked Quatre already. Not just like, but like as in a crush. He was just two years older than her after all. She liked guys that are the silent and mysterious type but not very mysterious, just quiet. And the best thing she liked about Quatre was his dirty blonde hair that fall loose down his eyes making it look like bangs. However, this crush she's having for Quatre was beginning to fade away. He was hot and short tempered and always looked irritated.  
  
The Gundam Pilots sat down on the table in a circle. Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei all had soda in their hands talking about their last battle. Quatre, as usual, was sitting at the far end, nearest to Casella, with a blank expression in his face as if nothing has happened.  
  
Casella pulled a chair in front of him with the first aid kit and started to treat the wounds on his wrist and shoulders. At first she liked being a personal nurse because she thought she could be close with Quatre. But now, she was afraid she might get him mad so she always kept quiet whenever treating Quatre's wounds. She tried hard not to touch him since she thinks he might get irritated with her and she doesn't want anybody getting mad at her.  
  
When it was time for her to treat the wound on Quatre's shoulder, she was hesitating if she'll ask him to take his shirt off. But she saw her brother and the other Gundam Pilots needing their wounds to be nursed to care too. So, she mustered all her courage, took a deep breath and asked Quatre, "C.Can you take off your.your shirt?" Quatre didn't say a word but obediently took off his shirt.  
  
After Quatre, she treated the other Gundam Pilots wound and the last was Heero.  
  
"Was the fight good? I mean, was it hard for you to beat up those guys?" Casella asked while circling white gauze on Heero's wrist. She felt like herself again after finishing nursing Quatre's wounds.  
  
"Yeah, it was. This time, the dolls were much stronger than the ones we fought with before. They were not just acting on themselves, someone's mani---." Heero was cut off when five girls entered the ship.  
  
"Attention!! I would like to introduce to you the girls that will be nursing the Gundam Pilots from now on." Chief Phillip said. He walked in front of the girls and stopped every time he will say the girl's name. "Tanya. Carrie. Lindsay. Katie. and Jody. Tanya will be Trowa's nurse, Carrie. Wufei, Duo. Lindsay, Quatre. Katie, and Heero. Jody."  
  
"Now Cas, I understand that you need to continue your studies now that you're turning 16. So, you can go back to earth and continue your studies there." Chief Phillip told Casella motioning her to stand up.  
  
Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre all stood up suddenly.  
  
"She'll stay here." Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Heero said in unison. Cas's head suddenly shot up.  
  
"She's the only one who makes us laugh whenever we're down and tired from fighting." Wufei explained, placing an arm over Cas's shoulders.  
  
"And she's the only one who remembers our birthday and bakes us cakes." Trowa added, like Wufei, placing his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"I want Cas to be my personal nurse." Heero said holding Cas's hands. "Jody can be Milenin's nurse." He added.  
  
Chief Phillip understood how all these guys feel. After all, Cas really was the one who makes the ship lively every second of each day. "Very well then. Cas will be Heero's nurse while Jody will be Milenin's."  
  
"Thanks for standing up for me there and not letting me leave." She thanked them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Even Quatre who didn't protest.  
  
"'Course we won't let you leave here. You're our little sister. Well, except for Quatre." Trowa said. Giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Well, little sis. You need your sleep to grow up, alright?" Duo said as they all led her to her room, jut beside Quatre's room. "Goodnight little sis."  
  
~~~  
  
During the past few days, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei tried to know a little lot more about their personal nurse. Quatre was at the base where the Gundams were usually parked.  
  
Cas was sitting with Heero at the kitchen wondering why Heero had to choose her as his personal nurse when he could just tell Chief Phillip that he wants her to stay.  
  
"You're the only one who understands my feelings about Rhelena, and you're the one I can talk to about her." He answered her while stuffing pancakes in his mouth.  
  
She giggled as soon as she heard him say this. She is after all the one who only listens to Heero whenever he talks about Rhelena.  
  
Just then, the alarm rang and Heero suddenly stood up. "Enemies." He muttered then told Cas to wait for him there in the kitchen. However, Cas didn't follow him, instead, she went with him to where the Gundams are.  
  
"Good luck, Heero." She said before he close the door to his Gundam and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Trowa, Duo and Wufei asked for a kiss too. They call it "The Good Luck Kiss" from Cas and went off.  
  
After that, she ran to her room and locked herself in there, leaving the other girls looking puzzled. Why was she in such a hurry? They don't know.  
  
Their enemies were really stronger now. But that won't be any reason for them to lose to stupid dolls. No. Especially Duo who promised his little sister that he'll always be there for her no matter what happens and that they'll always be together.  
  
Minutes before the Gundams were back in the ship again with their pilots, Cas went out her room wearing long pajama pants and a long sleeve blouse. She welcomed all of them back and started treating Heero's wounds.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" Heero asked as they entered the kitchen again.  
  
"Nothing. I just felt cold, that's all." She answered, not bothering to look at him.  
  
The other Gundam Pilots were also there, having their wounds nursed.  
  
Cas could feel eyes on her. She knows that someone's looking at her, but she doesn't know whose it is. Finally, she felt so insecure that she had to know who was looking at her. She turned her head to her right; all were talking to each other. When she turned her head to her left, she saw Quatre looking at her but he quickly turned away and started to talk to Katie who was looking irritated. Maybe she's getting irritated with Quatre for being so quiet. Cas thought and smiled to herself. Well, I can't blame her for that. Just then, Katie's facial expression changed when Quatre started talking to her.  
  
She already finished treating Heero's wound and sat there with a soda, talking to Heero. She would glance at her side where Quatre and Katie were sitting and feel a bit envious of Katie since Katie and Quatre were laughing at something Katie said. She was looking at them for about a minute when Heero's snapped his fingers by her ear.  
  
"Earth to Cas. Earth to Cas. Are you there?" He joked her. He too looked at Quatre and Katie, then to Cas. He could see through her eyes that she was jealous of Katie. "Don't mind them." He whispered to her.  
  
Cas looked at Heero and smiled weakly. "What?" She asked, acting as if she was doing nothing and Heero just talked out of nowhere. He gave her a don't-act-innocent-on-me look and told her he knew what she's feeling. "It's just that, why can't he be that way with me? What did I do to him anyway?" She asked, a bit irritated.  
  
"That's just how Quatre is, Casy." He said, looking over at Quatre. "He's a bit picky, I think." He smiled at her. When Cas finally smiled at him, he turned serious this time. "Cas, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
She looked puzzled at him. What could he want? He had everything. "Alright." She answered him, eager to hear what he wanted her to do.  
  
Heero didn't know where to start. He didn't know how he would say this to Cas. But he trusted her allot to just spill the beans to her. "I decided to rescue. well, not necessarily rescue. I decided to take away Rhelena from Zecks and bring her here. But I don't want the others to know. I don't want them to know because they'll just stop me from doing it. At least they could know when Rhelena's finally here.  
  
"I want you to keep this as a secret between the two of us. No matter what happens, I don't want you to say anything to them. Can you do that for me?" He asked her.  
  
Cas smiled at him. She'd do anything for the two people who loved each other dearly. "I promise. I won't say anything to them, even if they kick me out of the ship." She whispered to him raising he right hand and making a cross on her chest with her left hand. "Cross my heart." She continued.  
  
"Great."  
  
He stuck out his little finger and Cas took it with her own little finger.  
  
"When are you planning to do this?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking about two days from now." He answered her, then stood up. "That's a deal alright?"  
  
"Of course it is." She answered him standing up too.  
  
~End~  
  
A*N: Pls. Review my fic. 


End file.
